Love and Time
by x-ArthurKirkland-x
Summary: When Matthew Williams got caught by police for participating in a gang war that incidentally seriously injured three individuals, he knew he was in deep trouble. He didn't know anything about surviving in a prison world where race and color was the political divider. That's until a certain American showed him the ropes. (AmericaXCanada- Rated T for reasons)
1. Prologue: Getting Caught

**Love and Time**

Prologue: Getting Caught

* * *

"So, your name is Matthew Williams, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you're from Canada, correct?"

"Yes."

Papers got stacked up and filed in front of a pale, skinny young man. A large dark-skinned man looked directly at Matthew's eyes with intent to squeeze whatever he could get out of him.

"Would you tell us a little about yourself?"

Matthew looked down and sighed. He knew this day would come. "My name is Matthew Williams. I'm 19 years old. I came from Montreal, Canada.. But I moved here in the U.S. after my mother died."

"Is there anything else? What about that tattoo on your neck?"

Matthew gritted his teeth and nodded softly before looking at the man. He knew the other man was curious about his black-inked dragon tattoo on the right side of his neck. "I'm a member of a local gang.. The Demon Spawn."

The black-skinned man nodded, taking note of the details. "Have you got any idea why you're here?"

Matthew nodded and replied, "The fight that got me here was a gang fight. We accidentally went inside their turf and they started a fight. Me and my friends tried to get away but we got cornered. They wanted to kill us. We couldn't let them so we fought back."

A sigh escaped the other man's mouth. "Well, you certainly fought back good. You got three of them in the hospital in critical conditions. What did you use to fend them off?"

"I used a knife, sir. I always have one in my pocket in case something like this happens," Matthew sighed and admitted.

The dark-skinned man stood up and sighed once more. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Matthew nodded. He knew it all too well. The man cuffed Matthew from behind and tsk-ed at him. "Alright, you're going to the Clark County Detention Center until your case is resolved."

Matthew looked around nervously. He was okay with the CCDC thing but.. Did he just hear case? He asked, "W-What do you mean?"

"They just filled a case against you. Aggravated assault with a deadly weapon. You better get a good defense attorney 'cause from the looks of things.. You might be facing prison time, kid."

The words just sent Matthew's mind spiraling.

He's going to jail.

And worse..

_He might go to prison._

* * *

Hey there! Thanks for reading this fic and hopefully you'll keep on reading! :D I'm not too familiar with prisons since I've never been to prison before but I'll do my best. National Geographic shows pertaining to jails and prisons are my main sources of facts as well as some online sources so if I get anything wrong, I'm really sorry about that. :( Also, if you've seen this in Quotev, please don't fret 'cause that's my Quotev account ('Arthur Kirkland' since I love him so much XD). I decided to put this here as well because of my sister's suggestion so yeah. :) I hope you enjoyed this prologue!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for possible OC's. Hetalia is owned by its respective studios and I take no credit from or for them. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Settling In

**Love and Time**

Chapter One: Settling In

* * *

Matthew woke up inside his jail cell in Clark County Detention Center. His head was spinning from the alcohol he had induced just hours earlier. As he sat up, he bumped his head on the railing of his bunk bed causing a small bump to appear from his forehead. He cursed and rubbed the sore bump.

"Right.. I'm in jail. What time is it?" Matthew asked before he slid off his bed and tried to see anything from the small window of his door. He was in the general population area, where mixed races and criminals roamed about. He was actually lucky to be there.

Out of the blue, a fellow gang mate of his knocked on his door and smiled at him widely.

Matthew greeted him right away, opening his door to the man. "Lovino, hey! I didn't think you'd be here, man!"

Lovino was quite a stern fellow, a little smaller than Matthew, and had brown hair with matching eyes. He was also lean and muscled. The Italian hugged Matthew tightly and laughed at his comment. "Well, I didn't think you'd get caught, Matthew! I mean, you've only been in the group for how long?"

"Around a year, Lovi. Just a year. My brothers sold me out so I have to do time," Matthew replied, annoyed at the fact that he had been caught by police and undefended by his gang. It was messed up for him.

"I'm just glad you're here, man. There's some crazy ass Blacks that were trying to intimidate us Whites. The Hispanics are trying to get into the action too! We'd need all the help we could get," Lovino told him, flinging his arms around as he spoke. Matthew wasn't a fan of fighting, but he knew offenders knew how to act cool inside a jail and act tough. They would most definitely make the weaker ones targets. It meant they would have to fight, sooner or later.

Matthew got out of his cell and stepped out to the railings, observing the people congregating down the halls. He took note of the number of tables and seats downstairs, as well as the amount of people in each space. Lovino went beside him and looked at him curiously, unable to decipher what the other was thinking. Finally, Matthew looked at him and smiled.

"We'll get through his," he said, looking at his friend with his burning purple eyes, "We just need to make sure we lay low. How much time do you got?"

Lovino blinked and looked around before replying to him. "Well, I have a trial going on.. I've been here for around a month already so I'm pretty sure I'll either get out clean or be imprisoned. My next trial is in two weeks. How 'bout you?"

Matthew laughed and sighed at him. "I still got plenty of time to go, I guess. I've just got dumped here so it's still going to take a while before I get out."

Lovino nodded and smiled back at him. "Let's get you acquainted with the Whites downstairs. I'm pretty much cool with them, and them with me. I'm sure you won't have trouble getting into the group too."

Matthew just nodded and followed Lovino through the crowd, passing by a group of Black men who, from his perspective, were eye-ing him pretty bad. He just hoped that he wasn't going to be a target of anything, or he might just end up with more time than he needs. Once passed the raging waters and onto the calm island which was the Whites' table, he sighed in relief and was thankful that the first encounter with the Blacks didn't turn out bad. Still, it wasn't as he hoped. He scanned the table for any faces he could recognize and, seeing as there were none, he let Lovino do all the talking.

"Alright everyone," Lovino started to speak, his voice quite hushed but loud enough for all the men gathered around to hear, "I'd like you all to meet Matthew. He's the newest among us so if you could teach him the ropes, that'll be awesome. He's from my gang, the Demon Spawn, so rest assured that he won't be a nuisance or a traitor. Matthew, you got anything to say?"

Matthew blinked as heads turned and gazes were set only on him. He shook his head and smiled before replying, "Well, I just want to say hi and, if you need any help with anything, you can call me up and I'll be there pronto."

A young man with bushy eye brows smirked at him and got up, made his way towards Matthew, and grabbed the other by the neck. "You better. We're not going to settle for anything less than excellent. We're here to survive, and you better not mess this up."

"Arthur, enough. Rest assured; Matthew is a good man. Loyal and brave. He won't mess up," Lovino grabbed the man's shoulder before giving him a tug. Arthur looked at Matthew again before releasing him, causing Matthew to take a few steps back. The man walked away and combed his blond hair with his fingers before moving to his cell.

Matthew eyed him carefully and sighed. "Who was that guy?"

"That was Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. He's a badass in here. He's like the deputy leader for the Whites. The boss.. He's at the other building, where the high security cells are. He calls the shots during battles.. But Arthur calls the shots in general population," Lovino explained, looking seriously at Matthew, "Don't mess with him, okay? He's pretty harsh."

Matthew nodded and replied, "Don't worry. I'll make sure to remember that." He rubbed his neck gently.

After the introductions, Matthew got tutored in the ways of their area: How the policies were, what time the food came, what the drill was, and what they needed to do in order to survive this hell hole. Matthew eagerly took in everything he could so he could settle in well, and not step into anything he didn't want to chase after him.

The morning and afternoon were quite normal. Matthew stayed with his fellow Whites, watching TV and playing checkers among other things. They were also talking among themselves, getting into the details of each of their lives. Soon, it was dark and they all had to move back to their cells to sleep. By now, Matthew had settled in, for the most part, and was confident that he would be able to survive the jail as long as he stuck to his group. As he entered his room, he breathed a sigh of relief that nothing bad happened to him. He sat down on his bed, unaware that he hadn't closed his door.

It was a mistake he wished he didn't make.

Three Black men entered his room quietly and started punching him, beating him with batteries, and stabbing him with shanks. He did his best to fight back and was able to push them back out of the cell and into the hallway. His arm was bleeding from a stab and his head was trickling with the same substance from the punches and batteries that hit him. They were about to strike again when a group of jail guards rushed in and tackled them down to the ground, effectively ending their savage assault.

Matthew dropped to his knees as the jail guards turned to him. His hands were cuffed behind him, and he was led to the infirmary where his wounds would be treated. As he was led out, he saw the horrified look of Lovino from his cell. He clearly knew the man didn't expect this. After his treatment, he was led to the infirmary cell, where he was to rest. Matthew laid down on his bed and sighed, utterly annoyed at what had happened.

_What a way to get settled down..._

Soon, Matthew started to drift into a peaceful sleep, one of which he hoped wasn't going to be his last.

* * *

Hi there! Thank you for reading Chapter One of the 'Love and Time' story. :) This was a long chapter so I hope you don't mind. :) Please do review or favorite or both; they are very much appreciated! =) Again, thank you for reading chapter one, and I'll be updating again soon. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for possible OC's. Hetalia is owned by its respective studios and I take no credit from or for them. :)


End file.
